


cool in college

by midoesthewritingthing



Series: boyfs: college edition [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Living Together, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoesthewritingthing/pseuds/midoesthewritingthing
Summary: Looking back at all those times when Michael said they would be 'cool in college', this certainly wasn't where Jeremy had imagined them to end up.He definitely wasn't complaining, though.(alternate summary: a very soft morning in the life of two absolute dorks)
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: boyfs: college edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790875
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	cool in college

**Author's Note:**

> i write all my fics at stupid o'clock at night and english isn't my first language, so please accept my apologies for any mistakes

Much to his displeasure, Jeremy found himself waking up at the unholy time of 8.14 AM on this particular Saturday. Groaning, he glared angrily at the small ray of sunlight that had managed to find its way in through the blinds, shining right onto his face. It did not seem to care.

Jeremy rolled over, mainly to escape the wrath of the vicious sun, and was met by an empty spot in the bed where Michael was supposed to be. He pouted and looked around the room in an attempt at locating his boyfriend, but the Filipino was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he'd gone to the bathroom? Jeremy yawned sleepily.

For a moment he contemplated just trying to fall back asleep, but the stupid ray of sunlight was distracting him to a point where he couldn't simply ignore it. Besides, he was pretty sure he could hear the faint sound of someone moving around in the kitchen, accompanied by the glorious scent of freshly made pancakes. His brain was still all mushy and slow from being asleep, but he was awake enough to connect the dots. No Michael in the bedroom but pancakes in the kitchen, which meant Michael was already up and cooking breakfast. Or someone had broken into their apartment and was now holding his boyfriend hostage while making pancakes, which didn't seem very likely.

Yawning once more, Jeremy forced himself out of the bed and sluggishly padded over to the window to pull up the blinds completely. The evil, stupid sun cast its dumb light right in his face, and still didn't seem to give a damn about his pointed glare. He scoffed and turned his back to the window before making his way to the kitchen.

As he got closer to the kitchen, he could hear the sound of his boyfriend shuffling around to the beat of some bubbly pop song. Peeking into the room, he was met by a sight that made his heart swell. Michael was standing in front of the stove in a hoodie and his underwear, using a spatula to poke at a frying pan while humming along to the cheesy pop music playing on their radio. Occasionally, he would tap his feet or sway his hips to the music as well.

Jeremy couldn't help the dorky smile that made its way onto his face. He quickly strode across the room to wrap his arms around his boyfriend from behind, snuggling his face into the other's neck. He felt the other boy chuckle.

"Good morning", the Filipino greeted, voice still slightly hoarse from sleeping.

"Not good. Too early", Jeremy replied grumpily, burying his face even deeper into his boyfriend's neck. "Stupid sun woke me up."

"Oh no", Michael mock gasped. "Not the sun!"

"Shut up", Jeremy whined. "It's evil. I want it gone."

"I'll see what i can do about that." The dark-haired boy carefully turned around so they were facing each other. "But hey, look on the bright side! I made pancakes!" Jeremy sighed contentedly.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around", he teased, laughing when Michael let out an offended 'Hey!' and playfully shoved him.

"You know what?" Michael exclaimed dramatically. "I have no respect for you anymore. Go make your own food!"

"Noo!" Jeremy gasped just as dramatically. "Please, I'll starve!"

They looked at each other for a few moments before simultaneously bursting into laughter.

"Go sit down, you dork", Michael chuckled before pressing a quick kiss to the other boy's cheek. "I'll feed you in a couple minutes."

"My savior." Jeremy walked over to the table and plopped down onto one of the chairs. "If you don't mind me asking, what were you doing up cooking at this time anyway? It's the weekend, you're supposed to relax."

"Well", the dark-haired boy replied, flipping the pancake he was currently working on. "Maybe I just wanted to surprise my lovely boyfriend with some breakfast in bed, is that so hard to believe?" Jeremy quirked an eyebrow and he sighed. "Okay, or maybe I just. woke up and was really hungry."

Jeremy laughed, leaning forward to rest his head on the table while watching Michael continue to prepare the pancakes. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, the only sound being the music that still flowed from the radio. Jeremy couldn't help the warm, fuzzy feelings that gathered in his chest when he took in the domesticity of the situation. Looking back at all those times when Michael said they would be 'cool in college', this certainly wasn't where Jeremy had imagined them to end up.

He definitely wasn't complaining, though.

"Alright!" Michael had apparently finished the pancakes, as he was now slamming down a plate full of them right next to Jeremy's head, causing the brown-haired boy to jump slightly. "Delivery for Jeremiah Heere: Pancakes made with a lot of love!"

"Thanks, you dork", Jeremy yawned, sitting up straighter and rubbing his eyes.

They ate in silence for a couple of minutes, until Michael spoke up again.

"So, got any plans for today?" he asked. Jeremy shrugged.

"Honestly, I kinda just want to go back to sleep", he admitted. "I feel like I could sleep for a whole day."

"Yeah, if only anyone would've told you to stop texting Christine and go to sleep last night", Michael joked dryly. "Oh wait. I did do that."

"Do you have to get all 'I told you so' on me?" Jeremy pouted, crossing his arms. "I haven't talked to her in a while, and she was really excited about the new production she's being a part of. I couldn't just tell her I wanted to got to sleep while she was in the middle of explaining all that."

"Aww", Michael snickered. "Poor Jere-bear, having to talk to people all night. Is that what life as a popular kid feels like?"

"Oh my God, shut up", Jeremy whined, reaching out to shove his boyfriend. "Besides, you're usually the one pulling the all-nighters." 

"When I'm doing schoolwork, yeah", the dark-haired boy replied before grimacing. "Speaking of that, I've got an essay to finish today, ugh. Why did you talk me into going to college, you heartless bastard?"

"Oh, poor you." Jeremy rolled his eyes and Michael chuckled slightly.

After finishing breakfast Michael went to get his laptop before settling onto the couch, ready to work on his assignment. Jeremy was seriously contemplating going back to sleep, but the sun was shining even brighter than before and he would rather not have another standoff with it. Instead he decided to curl up next to his boyfriend on the couch, using the other boy's legs as a pillow. Michael just snorted softly and reached out a hand to play with the other boy's hair.

Jeremy snuggled into the touch, trying his best to wrap his arms around Michael in a strange kind of side hug. The dark-haired boy sighed softly and turned to him.

"Jere, I love you but if you keep getting in the way of my laptop I can and will shove you off the couch", he declared, forcing himself to not burst into laughter when Jeremy looked seriously offended.

"So you're putting the essay before me now?" he asked, miserably shaking his head. "That's cold, Micah."

"Jesus", Michael laughed softly. "Will you shut up if we cuddle for a while before I keep going with the essay?"

Jeremy's only answer was a happy murmur against Michael's side, and the Filipino boy carefully placed his laptop on the floor before laying down next to his boyfriend. Said boyfriend immediately curled up on top of him, contentedly pressing their bodies together. Michael smiled, gently pushing his fingers through Jeremy's hair.

"Love you, Miah", he whispered, but got no answer. Jeremy was already fast asleep, a relaxed look on his face. Michael felt his face break into a huge, dorky smile, leaning down to press a kiss onto the brown-haired boy's forehead. Then he closed his eyes as well, holding Jeremy close. A little morning nap didn't sound so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm lowkey unhappy with how this turned out but i'm posting it anyways since i spent basically the whole night writing it
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr @mblerghitsmi


End file.
